STIFF
by TAK The Voyager
Summary: The Batman and Batgirl face a new horror in Gotham, can they hope to stop it? Told from the point of view of Batgirl. Based on "The Batman" cartoon. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Hiya! My name is Barbara. I live in Gotham City, and my dad is the Commissioner of the police department in Gotham. He's out right now, saying that he's busy with police work. But I know better; I'm lying on my bed looking at the time right now, and since its 5: 58, the sun is almost down. That means Dad is gonna put up the Bat signal to talk to The Batman. He does it all the time.

That's good for me too, now I can put on my suit as Batgirl and help the caped crusader myself, even if he doesn't want my help. But, I do what I can. Believe it, I know he needs me. I opened up my closet, and in the very left, I took my Batgirl outfit and got changed. I grabbed my belt and gloves from my dresser in my bottom drawer. Then I grabbed my heels from the top of my closet and closed it. I opened my window, and leaped out hoping to find The Batman.

Just my luck too, as I looked over the city above a rooftop, I saw many people running out of a jewelry store a couple of blocks ahead of me. I jumped rooftop to rooftop to get to the jewelry store. It's tiring and I haven't even kicked butt yet! By the time I got there I saw The Batman fighting two goons. Then I saw who I was guessing from the doll and the bag of stolen goods that Arnold Wesker was at it again. I jumped in front of him.

"Don't you get tired carrying extra weight around?" I asked Arnold.

He seemed confused, and then the dummy asked,

"Is school out already? 'Cause I'm seriously wondern' what kids do in their spare time."

I sighed, I'm sick of it when the bad guys give The Batman a hard time about me. I mean, I'm almost out of high school! I quickly took out my batarang from my belt and threw it at Arnold's wrist. It hit and he dropped the bag. I smiled: small victory.

Unfortunately, the dummy was carrying a gun. At first I thought it was a joke, but it fired at me and I instinctively ran to the right while the display cases were being destroyed. Thankfully The Batman kicked Arnold in the back and the dummy dropped his gun. About time!

But his goons got back up and grabbed The Batman's arms.

"Quick, dummy!" started Scarface, "Use the gas!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Scarface, sir!" panicked Arnold as he was reaching something in his pants pocket.

I rushed up to him, but he pulled out a spray can and sprayed me with something. I coughed, I inhaled a little bit. I fell on the floor, as I saw The Batman pull out a gas mask and put it on.

Why couldn't I get one of those? He never lets me in the loop.

But then my world all of a sudden went black, as if it wasn't dark enough already. Then I saw Pamela, my former friend waved to me. I waved back weakly. Then she pulled my Batgirl outfit behind her. Then, her arms freakishly mutated into vines and ripped my outfit into shreds. After that she completely changed into Poison Ivy.

"Oh… RED!" She roared viciously at me as mutated walking Venus flytraps came running at me. Then vines shot from the ground and wrapped around my legs and arms. I was pinned to the ground. I cried for help. Then my Dad appeared, and then he morphed again into an even bigger plant monster. I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

I couldn't move a muscle I cried for The Batman over and over again. As the plant monsters ran towards me, I saw The Batman behind the twisted Poison Ivy waving "goodbye" smiling. The plants attacked me violently and brutally as their high pitched roar was the last thing I heard as I was being shaken by them. I continued to cry for help.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I woke up in the back on my bed and I moaned. The Batman bought me back home, with the lights off. I wanted to ask why; I started to get up, I felt my face, noticing that I didn't have my mask on.

"Relax." The Batman said to me, "You were intoxicated with some kind of gas."

I gasped.

"But you're alright now, I gave you an antidote." He said calmly.

"You mean I didn't get to see your secret hideout?" I asked in disappointment.

He didn't say anything.

"_Dude!_" I whined.

Again, he said nothing. I'm pretty sure he'll never let me see his hideout. I mean, I'm his side-kick, I should know! He was about to leave out of my window until I asked,

"What happened to me?"

"You were in a state of trauma. You were constantly crying for help. You've been out for seven hours now."

That's how I missed it. Maybe I should nap in the day a little bit. So I wouldn't be so tired when I help The Batman.

"You should rest for the remainder of the night." He said as he started to climb out my window.

I got up saying, "Wait up."

He shot his grappling hook saying, "No, you have to stay here and rest, I can't risk having you get gassed again. I need you to stay here."

And with that he left. I got up to follow him, but I heard someone open the door downstairs.

"Barbara?"'

It was my Dad, home this late at night. It must been a big case over what happened at the jewelry store. I looked at the time: 12: 30. My Dad started coming up the stairs, I started to panic. What would happen if he saw me in my costume? I doubt he would give me a hug and a kiss saying how proud he is to have a daughter who fights criminals he would rather forget.

He was getting closer to my room. I decided to hide under my blanket in my bed, with barely my head sticking out. Then he came in, and I quickly shut my eyes. He quietly walked in, thinking I'm asleep. I felt him put his hand on my head. It lasted for about five seconds, and he sighed. He walked out and closed the door.

Once my dad walked out, I dosed off and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, and I noticed my cape was showing. Great. I got undressed; luckily it was a Saturday so I wasn't in a rush. I walked downstairs to find my Dad making bacon and eggs.

"Good morning, sunshine." He said.

"Good morning, Pops." I said wearily. I was tired.

Then he got a call from his cell phone. Duty calls, a lot.

"…Who …okay then I'll be there right away." He hung up.

"What's the dealio this time, pop?"

"Just robbery this time, finish your breakfast and stay here." He told me.

Can't be "just a robbery" if he has to go. This has got to attract The Batman. So once he left the house I immediately ran upstairs and put on my Batgirl outfit. I quickly went downstairs to check the news. It was Arnold and his dummy again hitting another jewelry store. I knew where that one was because I had walked past it when I was shopping for clothing.

Then, before I turned off the TV, everyone switched their attention to The Batman swooping down into the store.

Now it's my turn!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

By the time I got to the bank, The Batman was wearing a gas mask, and he was talking to Arnold. He tried to reason with him by saying,

"Stop this Wesker. I want to help you, but you have to let go. Let go of the dummy, Wesker."

He stared at the dummy, and looked at the bag of diamonds, he started to sweat. Then he threw a can of gas, like the same one he sprayed at me last night. After that, he started to make a run for it. I jumped in front of him and kicked him in the stomach saying,

"You can't run from the law, Arnold!"

I stopped and said to myself,

"Man that was cheesy…"

_But, _he got back up and punched he and I feel back. The Batman shot his grappling hook at him, wrapping around his feet, Arnold and his Scarface fell stomach down on the ground. Then The Batman ran up to him and removed the dummy from his hand.

Arnold was struggling to get free of The Batman's hold, but with his feet tied up, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Where did you get the spray from?" The Batman interrogated.

"Uh… uh..."

"Come on, Wesker! I know you didn't make those by yourself!"

"It was Dr. Crane! I swear!" Wesker admitted, "Please don't hurt me or Mr. Scarface!"

I walked next to The Batman, as he questioned himself,

"Dr. Crane? A doctor at the Asylum?"

"Certainly not a medical doctor." I joked.

He asked Arnold again, "Is he at the Asylum or not?"

"Yes!"

The Batman let go of him, seeing that the police force was already circled around us. He got up and said,

"They're all yours."

We walked towards the Commissioner; or in this case my Dad, while we walked out of the group of policemen and women. My Dad was probably going to congratulate The Batman, but I was wrong.

"Did you get that?" The Batman asked.

"I heard it. We'll talk to Dr. Crane in the Arkham Asylum. Thank you for your time Batman."

Then he looked at me and shrugged, "I'll be on my way now."

"Take care Commissioner." I said. Come on! I deserve some kind of credit, I mean; I kicked him down in the first place! Oh well, I guess you can't get any credit when you're the "side-kick". So The Batman and I left the scene, so I asked,

"So are we going to the Asylum?"

He gave me a look. I moped,

"Okay, I'll go…"

It didn't matter. I am the commissioner's daughter; I can get in by myself if I asked nicely. Then I heard my Dad say,

"Okay, I'll meet you there, but first I have to call my daughter so I can let her know where I am."

Uh-oh… I said to The Batman, "I gotta go!"

The Batman nodded as I heard my Dad say, "I'm going to my house, something isn't right…"

Great, now what am I going to say, 'Oh, I was right there! Didn't you see me wave?' Now I have to make up some lame excuse to explain why I didn't pick up the phone.

Maybe I can tell him I was in the shower?


End file.
